The Stolen Artifact (Merovingian Mission)
Communications intercept. Transmission detected Wed 12th of Sep 2007 at 12:41 PM by Othinn. Communique follows: *Recover a stolen artifact for the Merovingian.* Flood: As you may have heard, we recently had an artifact stolen from us that requires recovery. The prized artifact was lifted by a small band of renegade Exiles that think they can take what belongs to us. Our current lead will send you right into the den of thieves that so foolishly ran off with the Merovingian's possession. Honestly, I would rather select someone else for this task, but it would seem that you're the only person available at the moment. Prove to me that I made the right decision, and perhaps I'll make you a member of our organization. Operator: The Exiles are scattered all over the area... I'm afraid that I don't know the exact location of the artifact, so you will have to turn the place upside down looking for it. Make it messy. Merovingian Operative 1: It's {redpill_name}! Merovingian Operative 2: You're going down! Merovingian Operative 3: What the--?! Merovingian Operative 4: The only way I can get you out of here... is with a bullet! Merovingian Operative 5: Nothing personal, but I have to kill you. Computer 1: > You do not have the permissions to access this terminal. > Have a nice day! Computer 1: log = set(void) __health__("adj %set,%min"); edit target(adjusted) > Access has been granted! > Adjusted health level of backup programs. > Health level application set to 0% Computer 1: > Health level for backup programs already adjusted. > Additional attempts will produce no results. > No results! Shark: It's too late for you, {redpill_name}... The artifact isn't even here anymore! The only thing here for you is death! Operator: If what Shark says is true, then there may be something here that will lead us to the artifact's new location. Shark: Where the hell are those useless fools?! Computer 2: > Access Code violation! > Password for ../user/{redpill_name} is invalid or incorrect. > A proper Access Code is required for terminal use. > _ Operator: There may be something on Shark's computer that will lead us to who is in possession of the artifact. Operator: I'm not seeing any life signs left on the site... I think you killed all of them. Operator: Check Shark's body. Operator: I bet that Access Code will let you get into Sharks computer. Computer 2: > Access Code accepted! > File usage has been granted for user Shark > Bypassed security system. > Searching... > You may access your documents now.. Computer 2: *if you hack it instead of using the Access Codes* > 4CCE5S C0DE 4CC3PT3D! > Ph1L3 us4g3 h@5 be3n gr4nt3D f0r u5Er Shark > Bypassed security system. > Searching... > You may access your documents now. Operator: We need to get those documents scanned by a professional. I'll send you the address of Estell Hendricks, she can help us. Flood: I've sent you the address of Estell Hendricks's Laboratory. Only she can decipher the documents. Operator: You're almost there. Tarradas: Why hello there... Did you come to visit me or did you want to see Estell like everyone else? Zu: What...? Don't look at me like that. You'd do the same if you had my teeth. Tarradas: Zu hogs everything that comes our way. I never get to have any of the fun... Zu: I think it's time that I let Tarradas have a bite. Zu: Can't I have a sense of...humor? Or I could just suck out yours... Tarradas: Logan wasn't very much fun. He just couldn't hold on long enough for me to get some real life out of him. Estell Hendricks: Ah, yes... You must be {redpill_name}, right? No? Hmm, well I, uhm...understand that Mister Flood wants me to look at some...documents for you. Operator: She'll need the Documents if we're going to get any information out of this. Estell Hendricks: Yes, how cute. Don't be shy now. Let me see the documents. Estell Hendricks: Very interesting... As I thought... Hmm. I think I have information you may find...helpful. My computer has everything you need. It's all there... Just run a search for "Dwight Haacke". Computer: > Data on Dwight Haacke has been collected: Dwight Haacke_dossier.document Matrix Name: Dwight Haacke Redpill Name: Pegasi Extraction History: Dwight Haacke was recuited by {redpill_name} shortly after {redpill_name} was extracted from the Matrix. Dwight Haacke went on to stay a Zion contributor and eventually became the Captain of the Proditio. {redpill_name}, Dwight Haacke's recruiter eventually left the Zion Military to work for the exile program known as the Merovingian. Current Status: Dwight Haacke's last Zion assignment was to recover a Matrix artifact that was lost by the Merovingian. The assignment's progress is currently unknown. Operator: That's going to be quite a load to digest... Take a hardcopy of that. We may need it later. Operator: It turns out that the Zion operative who stole the artifact is Captain Pegasi of the Proditio. Pegasi was once Dwight Haacke and was the very same potential redpill that you extracted for Zion some time ago. This mission may involve violence, {redpill_name}. Let's see if you can handle it. Flood: Captain Pegasi and his crew are inside a nearby REP. Find Pegasi and get the artifact from him by any means possible. You've been updated with the proper coordinates from the Redpill Extraction Point. Operator: The Redpill Extraction Point is inside this building. Pegasi: {redpill_name}! It's you! You're the one who saved me from the Matrix! What do you want from me? What, the artifact? No! I can't give it to you, I'm under strict orders from Tyndall to recover this for Zion; not you. Operator: There he is. Take the artifact from him. Pegasi: No! My crew! Why did you have to drag them into this! Zion Hacker: For Zion! Operator: Excellent... Now, lets see if Pegasi is a bit more forthcoming. Pegasi: Alright! I'll give you the artifact... Take it! Just don't kill me... Flood: You've done well, {redpill_name}... There is just one matter to attend to. Seeing as how Pegasi could be a problem down the road, it serves our best interest if we remove him from the equation. Prove your loyalty to the Merovingian: Kill Pegasi. Pegasi: You'd be foolish to think that this is the end, {redpill_name}. You are an enemy of Zion now. Operator: I hope that this wasn't a problem for you, {redpill_name}. Sometimes the less than civil approach is really the only means to an end. Let's deliver that artifact. Flood: You've been updated with the drop-off point. Head there now before additional attempts are made to steal the artifact. Operator: Ensure that the artifact is returned to Brent. Dzhali: I can take the dossier for you.... Dzhali: There may be a place for you within our organization yet... Brent: I can't believe it. THE {redpill_name} arrives...and with the artifact no less. I'll take it from you. Brent: I must admit, I was dubious of the Merovingian hiring a Redpill to kill a Zion Captain but you've impressed me, {redpill_name}. Bravo. Flood: You have chosen wisely. Aligning yourself with the Merovingian is, of course, merely the most basic form of self preservation, but I am gratified to see that you possess at least that much intelligence. Allow me to welcome you to the organization of the Merovingian. Congratulations. *Flood Taken from Archival Science. Category:Merovingian Missions Category:Training Missions